powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather-Lindsay Friendship
The friendship between former Super Megaforce Silver Ranger, Heather Merrill and Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Lindsay Cartwright began in Power Rangers Dino Charge. The two worked at the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum where Lindsay is the museum proprietor and lead scientist and Heather is an waitress at the Dino Bite Cafe. In Mega Dino Battle movie, they had an falling out when Lindsay's came down hard on Heather's Megaforce Rangers after an battle that went wrong and Heather's quits her job. However, the two made up and Heather returns to her job, though the two became distant to each other. In -, they had friction with each other again due to their personalities, though the make up again when Heather invited Lindsay to an concert to show her to have fun. Friendship History In Powers from the Past, Heather meets Lindsay Cartwright when Kaitlin Skinner pesters her into join Logan Mueller and Luka on Dinosaur dig. In order to distract Kaitlin, Lindsay hires Heather as the new waitress for her to bond with Kaitlin. In -, Heather learns that Lindsay knows about her Power Ranger past and the two form a friendship. Conflict History In Mega Dino Battle, Heather had come annoyed with Lindsay's strict attitude when she comes down hard on her for being late to work. Later, when Heather's old captor, Vrak returns from the dead, she calls her little sister, Hayley but she doesn't answer. When both the Dino Charge and Megarangers return to the lab, Lindsay scolds the megarangers for what's happened in the battle against Vrak and that they have endangered the Dino Charge. Heather defends her teammates from Lindsay's demeanor, but Lindsay tells Heather that as long as she is her boss, she wouldn't diss her. Heather sides with the megarangers and turns in her apron, quitting her job. She then turns around and said that she never liked Lindsay's attitude and walks off, ending their friendship on bad terms. Heather quitting her job and siding with the megarangers angers Lindsay and let out a loud groan leaving the remaining ranger baffled. In The Rangers Rock!, when the rangers were having a turtle race, Heather stayed an observe, thinking sees the race will cheer her up from what she had been through with nearing loosing both her old teammates and Hayley to Vrak and finding out that her old mentor is her father. But then Lindsay, annoyed with the rangers childish behavior, demanded the rangers to goofing off, Lindsay sticks up for their behavior. She said to her that the rangers deserve to have a crazy to cheer them up from everything they went through with Lord and Snide. Lindsay scolds Heather for undermining her authority, but Heather says that she undermining her authority because she snapped she couldn't stand her attitude. At that moment, Jesse intervenes in the conflict and breaks them up. The rangers could see the hostility between Heather and Lindsay and wonder why the two would resume their conflict since they called a truce between them after teaming up with Heather's old teammates months ago. Timeline *First Friendship: **Start Up: Powers from the Past **Ended: Mega Dino Battle, Part 1 ***Reason: They both had an falling out when Heather chose to save the Megarangers from Vrak's influence. *Second Friendship: **Start Up: Mega Dino Battle, Part 3 **Ended: Unknown Episode ***Reason: The two clashed constantly and Heather had enough of Lindsay's cold-hearted, strict personality. *Third Friendship: **Start Up: Unknown Episode Trivia *Both worked at the Crescent Bay Dino Museum. **Heather is a part-time waitress and Lindsay is the perititor. *This friendship is somewhat reminiscent of the friendship between Kayla Thomas and Jocelyn Phillips, however their conflict in Mega Dino Battle became reminiscent of Kayla's conflict with Doggie Cruger in Galactic Force Vs. SPD. *Despite Lindsay being her boss, Heather treats her like she is one of her best friends. **However, in Mega Dino Battle, their friendship was tested when Lindsay backed out of helping Heather saving her Megaforce rangers teammates and Lindsay attempted to convince Heather to turn her back on saving the Megarangers, but they made amends. But the two will eventually clash again in - and make up again in the same episode. *Heather is the only character besides, Luka to call Lindsay by her first name, while the other Dino Charge ranger call her Ms. Cartwright. *Although Lindsay is older than Heather (Lindsay is 26 and Heather is 20), Lindsay's portrayer, Claire Blackwelder is actually younger than Heather's portrayer, Alexia Fast. Claire was born in 1993 while Alexia was born in 1992. *Both Lindsay and Prince Richard III were the two Dino Charge rangers Heather had friction with, while she was nicer and friendlier with their other teammates. However, she is on better terms with Prince Richard and they are dating in Super Dino Charge. *They both have sisters that were introduced in Super Dino Charge. **Heather has an younger sister, Hayley **Lindsay has an twin sister, Laura. See Also *Cruger-Kayla Conflict, the conflict between Doggie Cruger and Kayla Thomas, similar to Heather and Lindsay's conflict. Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts